Mortuorum evocatur
by Designated Crowd Ninja
Summary: Meet Type 5 the 'Mortuorum evocatur' and Danni White is one of them. She moves in with the gang after causing a little trouble back home. How well can she hide from the inevitable?  Set during series 3
1. Chapter 1

_**Set during series 3, after Annie returns from purgatory. **_

**Chapter 1 - New House Mate**

_**~ Amsterdam ~ May 1942 ~ **_

Delilah Weiss stood in the shadows, keeping out of sight from the rowdy men who had been stumbling after her. She waited until the men were out of sight and ear shot then hid her _Star of David _beneath her dress and folded her arms the best she could to conceal the yellow star stitched to her coat, she didn't fancy any more trouble on the way home. Walking as fast as she could without looking too suspicious, avoiding the worst of the back alleys and keeping off the main streets, sticking to the shadows.

She hurried past a man slumped against a wall - drunk, she suspected - but as she rounded the corner, he grabbed her. He moved so swiftly she didn't even have time to scream as he clasped her to his chest with one arm and clapped a hand over her mouth, dragging her backwards. His grip was too strong for her to even fight against, so all she could do was sob, anticipating the things she'd heard about; what men would do if they found a Jew wandering the streets alone. Her friend Hannah had been attacked only last week, she was still just lying in her bed - too exhausted with the way they were being treated to even move.

The man dragged her kicking and struggling through a door way where her legs were grabbed by another - even stronger - man and she was carried down a dim flight of stairs, a damp, musty smell filled her nose. Neither of the men spoke to her but suddenly, from nowhere, a cloth was pressed over her mouth and nose. A few restricted breaths later and blackness clouded her vision.

When she regained her consciousness she was tied to a chair in a small damp room with a single dim light bulb flickering overhead. There was a man leaning against the wall and a woman sat opposite her, leaning on the table between them, she smiled gently at her.

"Hello Delilah, I'm glad we can finally meet" she said, as if she were simply one of her mother's friends. Delilah didn't respond she just watched the woman carefully; she had dark brown hair and blue eyes, there was a yellow star stitched to her coat - the same one that was stitched to Delilah's. The woman had a red band pinned round her right sleeve. Delilah recognised the band, it had a black, five-pointed star embroidered on it - a pentangle - and the words '_Mortuorum evocatur_' were embroidered beneath it. No one knew what this word meant, but some more educated people said it looked Spanish or Latin, roomers said that the words meant 'blood' or 'death' but no one _really_ knew.

There were stories of people going missing because of these people, German supporters and Jews alike. But Delilah hadn't done anything wrong! She'd kept out of trouble and didn't get involved with any of the riots. Not matter how much she wanted to beat Germans to death with a blunt instrument.

The woman chuckled when she realised why she looked horrified "Don't worry, you're not in any trouble"

"Then why am I here?" she asked quietly

Her question wasn't answered, not at first "My name is Ivonne Schneider, and we've been watching you for a long while now..."

_**~ Barry Island ~ Present Day ~**_

Nina looked into her cup of probably cold tea, pondering. It was a good idea and she knew it, but... it could be dangerous. It's just that there was so many rooms-

"You all right Nina?" asked George between mouthfuls of bacon and eggs

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." she muttered, glancing at him reassuringly and he went back to his food, as did Mitchell, and Annie went back to watching "Do you think we should rent out a room?" she blurted. George spluttered.

"What?" he asked, once he'd recovered, his voice shooting up the way it did when he was shocked

"It's just that there's so many rooms here, more than we need and a little extra money wouldn't hurt" she explained

"Are you forgetting who we are?" asked George, his voice still high-pitched "Two werewolves, a vampire and a ghost, what happens if they find out and-and go to the police or-or-"

"Actually they wouldn't even be able to see me" pointed out Annie

"And even if they did go to the police, who's going to believe them?" added Mitchell

"Don't tell me you think it's a good idea!" exclaimed George

"I didn't say that!" Mitchell protested "But there's not exactly a queue of people waiting to employ me is there? So I tink a little extra money might be useful yeah!"

"Oh, okay then, so what happens when one of us is transforming in the basement once a month huh? What do we tell them? That we're keeping a really big dog in our basement and it only ever goes completely mental on a full moon?"

"No," protested Nina "Annie and Mitchell have both said that you can barely hear either of us from up here, so we just play music all night until we change back."

George spluttered for a moment before starting to clear away his cup and plate, taking them to the sink and beginning to wash up. Muttering about this being crazy.

Despite George's persisting protests, that weekend an ad - written primarily by Annie - had gone up in the Sunday paper. "Room for Rent" read Annie, proud of her handiwork "Single room with south-facing view. Applicant must be non-invasive of others business and at home with myths and legends such as werewolves, vampires and ghosts." she didn't bother reading the cost or phone number, as that had been Mitchell's work. She beamed proudly at the others and George pinched the bridge of his nose, already anticipating the kind of freaks that were going to respond to that ad.

_**~ A Few days ago ~ Scottland, South of Thurso ~**_

Danni drummed on the steering wheel as she raced down the A9, the road was almost deserted (it _was _the middle of the night after all) but this only seemed to poke at her already jumpy nerves. After a moment she flicked on the radio - Justin Biber's prepubescent voice met her ears - "Piss off..." she told her radio, tuning out of the station then reaching into the CD-case between the passenger and driving seats and picked up the first CD that touched her fingers, pushing it into the player. When the disk loaded the pleasant C-sharp chords of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata played on the guitar filled the Land Rover and Danni felt her muscles unclench and she relaxed in her seat. Beethoven's sonatas at least never failed to relax her jittery nerves, even if she was the one playing them.

When her heart-beat had calmed to normal, she slowed down and reached over to the glove-box, pulling out a battered, slightly out-of-date, A-to-Z and flicked to a random page. Glancing at it, she laughed light-heartedly at the loch it had landed on. "Things aren't that bad yet" she muttered, her heart fluttering nervously at the irony before flicking to another page "Right," she said, having glanced at the page "Cardiff it is then"

Earlier that evening Danni had packed up her things in a hurry, packed them into her land rover and just left. She'd left a note should anyone start worrying about her disappearance and notify the police, and she'd also sent her boss a message saying that she'd quit then broken the Sim card, but other than that, she was cutting off all connections, everyone. Yet again she'd fooled herself into thinking that she could just blend into society, be _human_, yet again she'd been proved wrong.

_**~ Cardiff ~ Present ~**_

The add had only been up for about three days and already they had a viewing, a woman had called yesterday saying that she'd seen the add. They'd arranged a viewing at 9:25, less than two minuets away. Annie straightened a picture on the wall as Nina finished off her last bit of polishing. George was at work and Mitchell, having being declared useless by Annie, was restricted to sitting on the sofa and doing a crossword. Then, less than a minuet away from the specified time, there was a knock at the door. Nina discarded her cloth into a cupboard and straightened out her clothes before opening the door to a woman no older than herself, who was wearing tatty blue jeans, red converse, a t-shirt with a Beatles album printed on the front and a jacket with the sleeves rolled up. She had curly hair, dark eyes and glasses.

"You must be Danni White," said Nina, reaching out and shaking her hand "I'm Nina and this is A-" she resisted the urge to introduce Annie, who she probably couldn't see, and gestured over to Mitchell "um... Mitchell, that's Mitchell."

"Alright?" he asked in greeting, looking up from the crossword puzzle.

Danni smiled at him "Nice to meet you"

"My boyfriend also lives here, but he's at work at the moment. If you'd like to come this way..." she led Danni through the house, pointing out things like the bathroom along the way, and to the room that was up for rent. If Nina was completely honest, Danni didn't seem to care all that much about the poor decor in the room, or the fact that it was tiny.

"Well?" George asked his friends when he got home from work and had seated himself next to Nina on the sofa. "What kind of nutter turned up?" Mitchell looked up from the newspaper.

"She seemed quite nice actually" he said

"Oh really?" he sounded disbelieving "And she didn't care about the mention of Werewolves or Vampires?"

"She didn't mention it no" said Annie, who had followed Nina and Danni through the entire tour

"She did say however that she'd be willing to pay the next two months of rent now if she can move in sometime this week"

"Doesn't that seem even a little bit desperate to you?" he asked skeptically "What do we even know about her really? She could-"

Mitchell cut him off before he could go off on one "I say we let her move in," he said

"I agree, I got a good vibe from her," she said wisely

George nodded sarcastically "Oh, of course, a good vibe! Then she must be perfectly normal, if a _ghost_ thinks she's fine!"

"Me too." cut in Nina


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Dirty Bastards**

Annie leaned over Danni's shoulder and watched the laptop screen. So far she'd been deleting her facebook and twitter accounts, even emptying and then deleting her e-mail accounts; after that she'd created a new twitter and e-mail account. What she was doing now made Annie freeze, she was changing her contact details on a website. The heading read _'Private Eye Detectives'_ beneath the saved details that Danni was checking over, were a few quotes from what Annie assumed were previous clients. _'What had stumped the police she solved in less than three days' 'A friend reccomended her to me, and I'd denfinitely reccomend her to everyone I know'_ _'What I thought might be a werewolf in the woods turned out to be a stray dog, the police didn't even seem to care'_. There was something else that caught her eye, in her profile was the option 'Specialties' and the one in particular that interested her was _'The supernatural and the impossible' _Annie stopped reading and disappeared with a 'pop'.

"Jesus!" cried Mitchell as she appeared in the sitting room "Annie, don't do that!"

"George was right about her," she said, sitting on the coffee table

"Who, Danni? So she's a psycopath then?"

"No, she's a private detective." she said, as if this was the most terrifying thing in the world

Mitchell looked at her, slightly vaccant "So?"

"_So,_ it means she's smart, and she might work out what we are." she said, as if it was obvious. Mitchell just laughed

"If we don't do anyting for her to susspect us, then there's nothing to investigate-" Mitchell abruptly stopped when Danni came down the stairs, talking on the phone.

"I don't care how much you'll pay me, there's nothing to investigate... Yes I did get the photo's you sent me and I'm telling you... no... no, listen to me... the Box Tunnel 20 weren't killed by an animal..." Mitchell froze and she sighed at the person on the other end of the conversation "... How many times do I have to tell you that there's no such thing as vampires?... All right? Good. Now listen to me," she took her coat down off the peg "we're looking for a human, female at the size of those prints you sent me, and I suppose I don't have to tell you that they're seriously mentally unstable? Good, now, leave me alone." with that she hung up the phone and tucked it into her pocket, pulling on her jacket "All right Mitchell? You look a bit ill." she said, turning the hood of her jacket the right way round.

"Me?" he asked, playing dumb "I'm fine, completely fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, alright. I'll see you later then" then she left. And, paler than he had been before, Mitchell turned to Annie.

"You're right, she's definitely someone to worry about, but lets wait until Nina and George get home and talk to them about it"

When George and Nina did get home, they did talk about it. Earning a half-panicked rant from George. It was only Nina who had seemingly remained completely calm throughout the whole ordeal. "I don't see what you're worrying about" she reasoned "She said she's not going to investigate it, so there's no problem"

"That's not the point" sighed George "What if one of us slips up and lets ourselves get seen or something? If it's so close to home I don't think _anyone_ can resist investigating that! Besides, didn't Annie say that the website say she specialises in the supernatural? Maybe that's why she moved in, becuase of that stupid ad!"

"Or she just needed somewhere to stay until she found somewhere better?" suggested Annie

_**~ A Day Later ~**_

A tall man with dirty blond, dreadlock-spicked hair took a final drag on his cigarette before crushing it beneath the heel of his Doc Martins. He wore a long leather jacket and had three pircings in one ear, two in the other, with another in his eye-brow. Pinned to the right arm of his jacket was a red band. He lit another cigarette and smoked it half down before rounding the corner, glaring at the old woman he passed and knocking briskly on the front door of the old B&B. A few moments later it was answered by a short woman with blonde hair. Nina.

"Yes?" she asked politely, after taking in the unexpected appearence of the young man in front of him.

"It true Dan's livin' 'ere 'den?" he asked, but not before openly raking his eyes over her slim figure and acchiving that awkward shifting he couldn't resist

"How is that any of your business?" she asked, she could only assume that by 'Dan' he meant 'Danni'

His mouth curled into a smirk "Just thought she'd like to know-" he stubbed his cigarette out on the doorframe "that if she's planning on staying, then she should meet here." he handed her a small black card before turning on his heal and stopping abruptly. Danni was right behind him. He seemed to flinch and raise his hands in a 'don't shoot the messenger' kind of way, before edging round her. Danni stared after him and he seemed to pick up his pace a bit.

"What was that about?" Nina asked

"Nothing, just a really old friend saying hello." she said.

Later that day, Danni had made her way to the address on the card given to Nina by the guy at the front door. It was about six o'clock and she guessed she must have been early or something becuase the place was still locked up.

"Hello?" she asked, feeling like an idiot as she knocked on the chained-shut doors of the lock up

"Hello," came a responce "So you're finnaly here then?" a small girl peaked from out behind a wheelie bin "They told me to wait for you here,"

"I've been here for nearly an hour, why didn't you show yourself before?"

"Don't exadurate" scolded the girl "It's only been fourty minuets and you didn't call before, so I just waited, like they told me to" she stepped fully into the light. Danni had been able to tell just by scent that this girl was a vampire, as if the blood round her mouth didn't make it more obvious, so she didn't know why she jumped. The way this girl grinned at her was just daring her to accuse her of lying. "They told me to tell you when you got here that-" she wiped the blood away with the back of her hand then licked it off "-They don't want you here, so if you leave Cardiff now they won't be harmed."

"Who won't be harmed?" she asked, confused. Why would the coven want her to leave to simply threaten, instead of giving an open warning - namely, a brutal murder - as per the usual style. The girl only grinned and laughed, skipping away. The only things Danni could deduce from the little information she'd been given by the girl was that the coven here didn't like her being here and they were threatening to harm someone (she still thought this was an odd method for them) if she didn't leave - which was daft, because she didn't know anyone... here... _Oh. Fucking. Mother. Of shit._

"Yo! D, how's it?" called a voice. Danni turned. DB, the guy from earlier, was walking up behind her. "Sorry I'm late, I-"

Danni cut him off by grabbing him by the front of his shirt and throwing him against her car. For a moment she was speachless, unsure what to ask. Eventually she setttled for "Where d'the vamps hang out round here?" she demanded

"Why the hell would you want to know that?" he asked, partially used to Danni's short fuse "Unless that vampire dude you're living with is you boyfr-" she grabbed his wrist, twisting his arm behind his back, put one hand on the back of his head and pushed down, making him faceplant the ground. Now DB knew she wasn't taking any shit today. Managing to turn his head out of the dirt "Go t'the docks 'den jus' follow 'd' stench! 'Dey fuckin reek!"

With that, she froze. Before darting away round the corner. DB pushed himself from the ground and wiped the dirt from his face, spitting blood on the ground. What the fuck had that been about? Already expecting the trashing he was going to get from Cutter, he pressed speed dial 1 on his phone.

_**~ Cardiff Docks ~**_

Mitchell looked round to George and Nina, who were both already struggling with the earliest stages of their transformations. He cursed loudly and tugged again at the handcuffs, he couldn't do anything while he was like this. Suddenly the door was thrown open and a tall man wearing a navy-blue suit and pink shirt walked in, he had dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. The man looked at George and Nina, and grinned.

"Take them" he told the four burly men behind him and they stepped in and grabbed the struggling George and Nina, dragging them out into the open area. "You too" he said, grabbing Mitchell by the scruff of his shirt and lifting him up roughly, all but throwing him out of the small room and into the larger one. It looked like they were in some kind of warehouse, there was a large cage in the center and countless cheering vampires surrounding it "So you're the famious Mitchell? My name's Lawrence, and this is my family!" he gestured to the crowd, who were silent now, but waiting "Tell me..." he said joyfully, throwing an arm round Mitchell's shoulders "Have you ever heard, of werewolf baiting?"

Yes, he had. And he was ashamed to say he'd even partaken in it during his 'youth' but he didn't like to think about it "They haven't done anything wrong," spat Mitchell, "just let them go if it's me you want!"

"Oh no, we want all four of you, for daring to move in on our turf" he laughed, then he sighed "shame we couldn't get the ghost too, but at least the type five'll be here in-" he checked his watch "-O about seven minuets"

"Á type five?" asked Mitchell in confusion "Who?"

The man laughed, as did the crowd, mocking him "You mean you did't recognise her? Didn't you even see the twitter feed?" he asked

Mitchell made a mental note to get a twitter account "No, no I didn't"

"Well," he said, clasping MItchell's shoulders tighter "She's been hiding right under your nose." the crowd also seemed to find this hilarious

Mitchell struggled out of his grip "Danni?"

"If that's what she's calling herself nowadays then yes, yes, her." Unfortunately Mitchell couldn't hide his look of shock and Lawence laughed. How hadn't he noticed? They'd been living in the same frigging house for a week! Then he remembered what Herrick had told him once '_Unless you know what they are, you don't even know they're there_', and not only that but something else, that should of been blatant days ago, '_Just look for that blind spot in your senses, that's where they are_' the words all but clubbed him over the head. On the day she'd come to view the house, before Nina had opened the front door, he hadn't been able to sence anyone beind it.

George and Nina began to scream as the transformation ripped through them, tearing apart their muscles and bones as their teath began to grow through. Bloodthirsty cheers and screeches and chants went through the crowd of vampires. Suddenly something flew through the air and something struck the back of Lawence's head with a resounding 'crack', the vampires were silent again, though not completely; There was still a low hum of chatter, giving the air that foreboding feeling.

"Yo!" called an awefully familiar voice, and Lawence turned. Danni was stood just inside the doorway, hands on her knees, breathing heavilly.

"Ah! The type 5, I'm so glad you could make the show." he looked Danni up and down "Run here did you?" he asked with a smirk, an appreciative murmer went through the crowd.

Slowly, once she'd gotten her breath back, Danni walked towards Lawence. The vampires parted to allow her through. As she walked past the cage she glanced at the now silent George and Nina, their vocal chords must have torn themselves apart already. "Werewolf baiting? Really?" she asked, looking completely calm; as if she hadn't just walked unarmed into a room full of vampires. But there was a certain strain in her face, as if she could smell something really unplesant "You know one of them's female right? Or are you vamps just that stupid?"

A few vampires round the room snarled at her, but Lawence laughed "It doesn't matter! They'll still provide us with entertainment." he smiled "It's so much better when they know each other don't you think?"

It was Danni's turn to laugh this time "_Entertainment_?" she asked, her face humored, yet disguisted, and still a little strained "What? Like werewolf porn or something?" The smile dropped from Lawence's face and a mutter of confusion went round the room "Ooo~oh!" said Danni, as if she'd just realised something "You clearly haven't done your research properly, these two particular werewolves - well, _people_ - are together, you know, _shagging_ and that. Which means that now, in werewolf form, they're more likely to start dogging than fighting. So really..." she glanced round the silent crowd. A few of them had already begun to leave, having twigged what was happening " you lot have al gathered here to watch two werewolves shag. _You dirty bastards_" she mocked. All eyes were now drawn to the fully transformed George and Nina.

The larger of the two (Presumably George) was already sniffing round the smaller (Nina) in an all-too-friendly kind of way. Vampires, disguisted, began to flee the room. Lawence and his four grunts were left over. Purely out of rage, Lawence dived for Danni; who grabbed him by his shirt and threw him to the ground, straddling his chest, drawing a steak from nowhere and holding it to his chest.

"_This _is your _only_ warning." she said, her face curled into a snarl, leaning the forearm of her free hand against his neck "_Cross my path again and you'll know how your goddamn victims feel when you rip their fucking throats out. You get me?_" she hissed dangerously and he bared his teeth at her. She pressed the steak hard enough to break one of his ribs "Just try me" she dared, before climing off him and starting towards Mitchell.

Mitchell watched as Lawence was pulled off the ground by two of his grunts, he then nodded at one of them. "Duck!" he yelled in warning. She just about had enough time to do so as the grunt dived for her and swung his fist where her head had just been. Thinking on her feet, Danni swung round and plunged the steak into his heart, riping it out again. They watched as he dissolved into dust, once his clothes had dropped empty to the ground, Danni dropped her arm. Lawence and the other goons had already left. Again Danni turned towards Mitchell, tossing the steak up into the air so it span; and when it landed in her hand again, she clasped it thightly shut and the steak dissolved into nothing. Her face strained again as she crouched down and pinched the handcuffs between her thumb and forefinger; they too, dissolved.


End file.
